


Galas, Jumpsuits and Suit jackets.

by Scottiedog17



Series: So what if I'm a female driver? I can keep up with the male drivers and maybe I can beat them. [4]
Category: Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottiedog17/pseuds/Scottiedog17
Summary: It’s a jumpsuit, it's not going to murder or hurt her.  Carrie is sort of regretting her life and fashion choices for the Ferrari gala now.KeyCallum Illot (Carrie)Mick Schumacher (Michelle/Mick)
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott, Mick Schumacher/Robert Shwartzman
Series: So what if I'm a female driver? I can keep up with the male drivers and maybe I can beat them. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930183
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Galas, Jumpsuits and Suit jackets.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> I’m being productive today, so two parts of this series update. My uni workload is starting to begin so I'll try my best to keep updating. I’ve decided that I'm going to do two at the same time, so it might be a bit slower. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one, I had so much fun writing it. Also, would just like to clarify, this is by no means, a diss on Ferrari. I just thought it was funnier, if the gala was being very dull. Other quick point of clarification, I'm from the UK and if you hurt yourself badly, you go to A&E (Accident and Emergency) at your local hospital. You then get checked up and you can go home, if your injuries don’t need surgery or anything like that. If you guys are from other countries and you call it something different, I'd love to know. 
> 
> I’m now in the process of writing something for Dan and Lando, and Nicky and Lanie. So, they might take a few days. After that I'm thinking about writing some FE drivers and F3 drivers. Feel free to comment if you guys have any ideas. Sorry if this is a bit of a ramble. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction, separate from real life and should stay on AO3. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy 
> 
> Scottie Dog 
> 
> xx

“You should wear that to the Ferrari gala, certainly turn a few heads.” 

Carrie gave a small sigh as she heard Marcus come into their bedroom and over where she was standing in front of the mirror in a red jumpsuit which was very figure-hugging. She was not the type to choose anything, which made it clear she was a woman. She preferred to be in jeans, t-shirts, anything that wasn’t as form-fitting. The only exception to this was her fireproofs under her race suit, because well she needed those for safety reasons. She intended just to wear a suit as she had done for the last few years. Ferrari had never outrightly told her or Mick that they could wear something other than a suit, this was the first time they had female academy drivers, hence this idea, which explained why Carrie was standing in front of the mirror turning side to side. 

"That was the whole reason; I bought this; honestly, I don’t know Marcus?” 

“No, I think you look fantastic, and it really suits you as well, go for it. Besides it totally helps our image amongst the Ferrari elites.” 

This caused Carrie to burst out laughing. 

“Yes, one of those times where we really must be behaved, look like two functioning promising young drivers in our early 20s, and a total power couple on the side. I like it when people call us that.” 

She murmured, feeling slightly better at the whole idea of not wearing a suit; she would be wearing the Ferrari suit jacket because she did want to blend into a certain degree. 

“Yeah, also think of the faces of everyone and the rest of the FDA drivers, the proof that mum Carrie can be daring, also you’d be letting Mick down. You did say she was doing the same thing.” 

Marcus said, deadly serious. This was the truth, Carrie was referred to as the FDA driver mum, based on the fact she was the eldest one at 22 and was sensible, (most of the time) and Dino was her already sort of her adopted child. Nobody had questioned it in the slightest, plus Dino had mentioned that it was nice having a ‘driver’ mum. In fact, all the 8 FDA drivers looked out for Dino; they had all been so happy for him when he got his F4 seat at the start of the year. 

“I suppose that would be fun and I like surprising people.” 

Carrie smiled, feeling a bit more confident of the whole idea, yeah, she could pull this off. 

“So, I’ll take that as a yes to you wearing that jumpsuit then, still no chance of a dress then?” 

Marcus asked again before Carrie death stared him in the mirror. No, dresses were an area she won’t be visiting any time soon, there however was one time she would consider it.  She had promised her mum, she would think about wearing a wedding dress at her future wedding, but again she had only promised thinking about it. Nobody needed to know that though, well Poppy did, but the dog had witnessed many of Carrie’s ramblings and was a good listener, she was just good to talk to and receive no judgement. 

“You have to promise not to laugh or say anything stupid, ok?” 

Marcus heard Carrie from the opposite side of the door of their bedroom. 

“Why would I say anything? I’ve already seen you in the jumpsuit, and you looked amazing.” 

“That’s different, I hadn’t put any effort in at that point, I have now, and I look different.” 

“Bad different or good different?” 

“I don’t know different, anyway I know your standing right in front of the door, so would you mind taking a step back, so I don’t smack you in the face with it.” 

Marcus rolled his eyes, yep that was Carrie there, and he knew there was the chance that she would smack him in the face with the door. So, he made it very clear he was taking a step away from the door. He looked for a few minutes watching the door, waiting for her to open it, preparing himself for seeing his girlfriend in something new, something unnormal for her. He had texted Robert mentioning Carrie’s mini freak out which had caused Robert to text back informing him of Mick’s own freak out about wearing her own variation of the red jumpsuit that she’s bought with Carrie. He looked up when he heard the door open and froze when he saw Carrie standing there. 

Carrie was wearing the jumpsuit with her Ferrari suit jacket on, unbuttoned showing the front of it, and showing her waist where it was fitted. She had also straightened her hair, not having tied it up like she normally did, the bob now hanging down framing her face. Marcus also noticed a pair of black heels poking out from under the wide trousers of the jumpsuit. It was also clear that she had put the effort in, as she was wearing makeup. 

“Your quiet, is that bad? I can also go and change if you think it looks terrible. I have my suit as a backup plan. “ 

This caused Marcus to carefully take Carrie’s hand before looking straight into her eyes. 

“Don’t, you look stunning, and I will fight anybody who says anything else. Let's go, make every head turn in amazement, and you are going to own it. I know I say it all the time, but I mean it every time, but I love you, Carrie Illot, and you are amazing in everything you do and also in whatever you wear.” 

He said, causing Carrie to wipe her eyes, clearly trying not to cry. 

“Geesh man, please don’t say stuff like that without warning, I don’t want you ruining my makeup especially when I put effort into it, but I love you too Marcus Armstrong. Let’s go turn a few heads then. You look amazing in your suit as well, my very good-looking boyfriend.” 

She said, pressing a kiss to Marcus’ lips before taking his hand as they made their way towards the car. 

“Wait, what are you doing?” 

Marcus asked as he watched Carrie grab an old pair of trainers before quickly pulling off her heels, handing them to Marcus and pulling on her trainers. 

“Dude, I'm driving, and I am not driving in heels. No way, so of course it’s good old trainers. Also, I can just keep them in the car anyway.” 

She said as she grabbed the keys, softly smiling at Marcus before they left. 

“I thought you said; I was driving?” 

“You were, but I just want to be there on time, I mean last time you drove, we got lost, and I am not having that. Not when we are looking like this.” 

Carrie laughed as she opened the passenger side door for Marcus, who rolled his eyes before he got in, Carrie’s heels still in his hand. 

“I could totally stab you with one of these.” 

He said, waving the heels at Carrie who burst out laughing. 

“Believe me; you couldn’t. They aren’t sharp enough to break the skin, might leave a mark and be a bit sore. I’ve told you before, I've been in bare feet and I've been stepped by heels. It's sore.” 

“Ok, fine.” 

This caused Carrie to grin again, before she started up the engine, and starting to reverse. Even with all his complaints, Marcus liked watching Carrie driving road cars. It was the way her face lit up whenever she started up the engine and put her feet on the pedals. 

“What you are thinking about?” 

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard her voice. 

“Just how hot you look when you’re driving, oh and now you're proving my point.” 

Carrie had put her foot down and increased the speed, it was fine, the roads were quiet, and they had done this multiple times, so of course, she knew what she was doing.

* * *

They didn’t say anything when they got out of the car when they reached the gala, they simply got out of the car, giving the keys to the valet and making their way in. Marcus could feel Carrie shaking a little with their arms linked, so he gave her arm a little squeeze which calmed her down a little. He could feel eyes on them, a mix of confusion to who the girl was and then shock when they realized that it was Carrie. She had been keeping a straight face, her ‘sexy’ face as it was referred to, though  Marcus knew she wanted to break it, but she was going for it. 

Mainly being classy adults, they both knew by appearing as classy adults, their creditability was increased and therefore so was their chance of getting an F1 seat.

“I’m pleased to see you didn’t chicken out from wearing the jumpsuit then.” 

Mick gave a small laugh when they spotted them, making her way over as well. She was in a red jumpsuit, fitted but different to Carrie’s with her own heels and Ferrari suit jacket. 

“Hey Rob” 

Marcus gave a smile as Rob made his way over to them. 

“You seen anyone yet?” 

Carrie asked before Mick shook her head. 

“We’ve only been here for 5 or so minutes. We were waiting for you guys to turn up. We planned to double surprise people.” 

The older girl linked her arm with Mick’s before laughing again. 

“I like your plan Schumacher, let's go. Leave the boys behind. Onwards” 

The pair tottered off, becoming truly apparent, neither of them could walk in heels. It now made sense to why Carrie had left her trainers in the car and looking at Robert’s face, the same was true for Mick. Marcus was just praying that neither of them broke anything because that would not end well, for either of them. 

“Want to follow them?” 

Robert asked, making Marcus laugh and follow him. In search of two people who couldn’t walk in heels and had made a bad life choice in thinking that it was a good idea in the first place. 

Of course, Robert and Marcus found the other two with the rest of the FDA drivers who all looked in awe of the two girls. Dino, of course, was standing next to his grid ‘mum’, whilst the other guys were standing around in a sort of weird circle, Rob and Marcus slotting in. The FDA drivers were in the eyes of many, a slightly chaotic group of individuals. Because for all the times they were on their best behaviour, they still somehow found a way to be chaotic. It was one of the weird understandings of motorsports, a bunch of drivers from the same academy in the same place would result in some level of chaos. None, of course, matching the power of the Ferrari academy but others were getting there. 

“How long exactly do we have to be here for? I’m bored already.” 

Arthur said, causing all of them to look at him before Enzo shrugged his shoulders. 

“He does make a good point.” 

This was true; nobody liked being at events like this; they were dull. 

“Ok, so we have to here for what, like an hour? Right. Then all we need to do is get out of here and your welcome to come and crash at Marcus and my place.” 

Carrie said, causing everyone to look at her before grinning and Dino wrapping his arms around her. 

“See this is why Carrie’s the group mum.” 

Gianluca smiled before Carrie rolled her eyes. It looked like she was going to punch him, but she had Dino sort of attached to her, and she didn’t want to have to break away for something so trivial. 

“Honestly, you all make it out like I'm way older than you all. The age difference between myself, the oldest one and Dino the youngest one, is 6 years.” 

She sighed again, making the others burst out laughing, making it seem way funnier than it was. They also got a few death stares from the more senior Ferrari people, which made them burst out laughing even harder. 

* * *

It turned out that when all of them put their minds to something, it could be carried out successfully. This was shown as all of them were currently lying across the sofas, the chairs and the floor in the living of Marcus and Carrie’s flat. They were also in t-shirts and jeans, everything that basically wasn’t a suit, they honestly just looked like a bunch of mates hanging out. Carrie also had used this yet again as another opportunity to make it clear; Dino was her grid child. This point had been proven as he was curled into her side on the sofa. 

“Are we going to get into trouble?” 

Dino quietly said as the movie played, sounding a little nervous. This caused the others to look at him and to ensure him that they wouldn’t, and it would be ok. So, what if they were being a bad influence? Dino was one of them after all, and it was in their master plan to teach him the ways of being an FDA driver correctly. They also wanted to make sure; he knew all of this so that he could teach future academy drivers these things. 

“It’ll be fine, trust us, Dino. We might get shouted out at the next FDA thing, but they all know we are smart enough not to do anything which ruins Ferrari’s reputation, and that it is pointless for us to show up at galas for extended periods of time. We’ve been doing it for years, and we’ve been told off a few times, but I think they are starting to accept, they can’t do anything to change it.” 

“Bit harsh there, Armstrong, but very true.” 

Arthur laughed before Marcus threw a cushion at him, hitting him the face. 

“Watch it, Leclerc.” 

Marcus playfully warned before Mick sighed, squeezing the bridge of her nose. 

“Boys, I really don’t want to have to take either of you to A&E for ‘cushion’ injuries. It is possible for us just to have a nice evening without somebody getting hurt?” 

“Ok, fine but just because we love you, Mick.” 

Marcus sweetly smiled, and Arthur lowered the cushion he was holding. 

It was peaceful after that, all of them starting to become quite and starting to drift off. It took a lot of out of them to behave, and it was starting to show. Dino was the first to go, his head dropping against Carrie’s side. It was like a chain reaction after that, and surprisingly quickly, all of them were asleep. It was at this point, they were at their least chaotic, and meant that the house would be unlikely to catch fire or something else bad happening. 

“Well, turns out we probably made a good call by escaping. Charles texted me; it sounds like it got worse after we left” 

Arthur groaned as he checked his phone the following morning, everyone still slightly drowsy. 

“Did he give you examples? Or was it just generally worse.” 

Enzo asked as the realization came to all of them, that the escape had been a fantastic idea. 

"No, just generally worse.” 

"This is yet another reason why it's good having connections higher up. See I knew it was good when you joined the academy, Arthur. We can just get extra info off your brother.” 

Gianluca shrugged, causing all of them as normal to look at Carrie who also shrugged. 

“What? I agree with Gianluca. Its good having connections in higher places, we need to use all our resources to our advantages. Yes, Arthur, your brother is one of our resources. I mean he drives for Ferrari at F1 level, he’s totally told stuff, we aren’t. Plus, he trusts you and therefore tells you.” 

“Yet again, Carrie proving herself as the leader of this group, with the smart ideas, because the academy only tells us so much information. Getting the info from a trusted source such as your brother is so much better, and we get it straight. We all know that the academy will try and downplay something.” 

Robert said, causing all of them to look at him again. 

This was also an unwritten rule of motorsports; drivers in academies would use their contacts to get more information. Having an independent contact meant that the information wouldn’t be filtered or played down. Having that raw information or maybe even a rumour was very beneficial to academy drivers. 

A perfect example of this? One of the academy members having a brother who drove in F1. Arthur should have figured out quicker that once the other drivers had figured out his surname and put two and two together, he wouldn’t hear the end of it. It had turned out like that, and honestly, he’d grown use to it by now. 


End file.
